


Corporeal

by roswyrm



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT HAVE A PREQUEL WOOHOO, Fluff, Ghosts, Hugs, M/M, Magic, Medium Hamid, not how magic works but yk i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Hamid fidgets nervously in the corner. He doesn’t have to be here; he’s not the spell caster or the spell’s subject, but he’s who the spell is for. Sure, Zolf is the one it’s affecting, but it’s all for Hamid’s benefit.





	Corporeal

**Author's Note:**

> hello ive decided to come up with an excuse for why zolf can touch things that features grizzop-the-witch and vesseek-the-familiar bc i can. yw. Working Title: _just a gghost (gay ghost) in love_

Grizzop picks his familiar up under the arms and deposits them in the centre of the circle. Zolf wrinkles his nose up at the cat sitting in his legs, and the cat growls at him. “If he’s actually in the circle with Vesseek,” he says, lighting a candle with one hand and clutching a bit of the cat’s fur in the other, “then this should work.”

Hamid fidgets nervously in the corner. He doesn’t have to be here; he’s not the spell caster or the spell’s subject, but he’s who the spell is for. Sure, Zolf is the one it’s affecting, but it’s all for Hamid’s benefit.

 _“Ik zal in contact komen met dit_ letterlijke vuur _voor jou, en mijn ziel zal onder je handen gebogen zijn, zodat jouw liefde in staat zal zijn jou in ruil te raken. Dus zeg ik: de heks die je beu is twee idioten.”_ Grizzop looks at the candle and then at the fur before adding, “Amen.” Zolf doesn’t speak Dutch, but _idioten_ sounds familiar enough that Zolf wants to ask where _exactly_ the witch found this spell. Grizzop doesn’t give him the chance, though, licking his thumb in a fashion that is very distinctly cat-like and then snuffing the candle between his fingers. Grizzop looks at Vesseek expectantly. Vesseek looks back flatly, with the most judgement and long-suffering face a cat can muster. “You’re always complaining about not getting to participate in spells,” the witch cajoles. Vesseek hisses at him. But then they turn and blink up at Zolf before pressing their face into his hand and—

and there’s resistance. 

They push _against_ his hand instead of _through_ it. “It worked,” Zolf says, and he’s never really liked cats, even before he died and they all decided to hate him, but he still runs his hands along the familiar’s back. Vesseek arches into it. “Holy shit, I’m corporeal.” He looks over to Hamid to find the medium’s eyes as big as dinner plates. 

Hamid doesn’t turn to Grizzop as he asks, “Does– i-is this permanent? Or a-are there conditions, or? Something?”

Grizzop shrugs, getting to his feet and plucking his familiar out from under Zolf’s hands. Zolf moves out of the way so he can do so, a habit he’s never broken, not even after two decades of incorporeality, and maybe that’s a good thing. “I don’t know. One way to find out?” Vesseek settles back in the crook of their witch’s arm, glaring at Zolf with their weird little black eyes.

Zolf doesn’t have to stand, he just floats up the way he always does, which is nice. He was worried that might change. It’s a bit less nice when Hamid all but _tackles him_ and sends him drifting several inches to the right with the force of it. And Zolf would be annoyed but then the searing heat of something that is Being sinks in through his _own skin_ and he’s too busy picking Hamid up off the floor in a proper hug and spinning him around.

When Zolf sets him down again, Hamid doesn’t let go. He just squeezes his arms around Zolf (and Zolf can _feel_ it) and breathlessly says, “Hello!”

“Hi, Hamid,” Zolf says, and he can’t see his grin reflected in Hamid’s eyes, but he tries to school his expression into something less unbearably fond anyway. And then he realises something, and any composure vanishes. “What would you have done,” Zolf laughs, “if it didn’t work like that, and you’d gone flying through me?”

“Crashed into the wall and been utterly humiliated,” Hamid answers, smiling up at Zolf so brightly that Zolf feels the empty air where his heart once was skip a beat. Hamid giggles and presses his face into Zolf’s shoulder and mumbles, “I can’t believe I can actually _touch_ you now, without having to deal with someone else’s body.” Zolf does his best not to freeze up. Because, yeah, Hamid _does_ touch him a lot when he has a body, playing with his fingers and leaning on his shoulder and all these things that make him very grateful that cadavers can’t blush. And now Hamid can just. 

Do that.  
Whenever he feels like it.

Grizzop clears his throat, and Hamid takes a step back to look at him. He keeps a hand on Zolf’s arm, though, thumb lingering just above his wrist. “Right,” says Grizzop, sounding more uncomfortable than the time he got hit on by the tarot-reader, “well, that’s settled. Let’s go see if it works with people who aren’t me and him, because I might’ve messed up the wording a bit. C’mon.” Hamid interlaces their fingers and pulls Zolf down from the attic of the house they’re staying in for now.

(Zolf is going to die twice over, and the second time is going to be because Hamid al-Tahan is overly affectionate and Zolf is in love with him. _Christ.)_

**Author's Note:**

> rough translation of the google-translated Dutch in case you can't hover over the words: "I will come into contact with this _literal fire_ for you, and my soul will be bent under your hands, so that your love will be able to touch you in return. So say I: the witch who's tired of you two idiots."
> 
> hmu on tumblr @roswyrm and ask me abt this au!! ive got So Many Ideas, yall.


End file.
